The Summer Program of Research Opportunities for Undergraduate Training (SPROUT) is designed as a gateway to scientific research in biomedical and behavioral sciences for undergraduate students at Cal State LA university. The program will be housed in the Rongxiang Xu College of Health and Human Services at Cal State LA where nearly 75% of the students are underrepresented minorities and 73% are first generation college students. Despite a high interest level in research, most students have had little exposure to research within their home environments. The majority are working to contribute to their college education making scholastic experiences beyond credited coursework challenging. The overarching aim of this program is provide promising students with an opportunity to submerge themselves into an intensive training environment for 15-weeks where we can accomplish the following three aims: (a) to develop students' research skills in behavioral and biomedical sciences as well as in the content areas of rehabilitation and child development research (b); to prepare students for advancement in behavioral and biomedical sciences in graduate school and (c) to introduce the students to research careers in biomedical and behavioral sciences. Students will have two research rotations allowing them the opportunity to gain expertise in both behavioral and biomedical sciences and with the addition of workshops and other activities, students will be trained in scientific writing; analytical techniques; data management and data presentation. A strength of the proposal is that the diverse SPROUT faculty understand the unique needs of the Rongxiang Xu College students. Thus, the Program is designed to instill self-confidence, and self-worth and to develop self-efficacy and communication skills. Together the experiences will fill the scientific ?tool box? of the SPROUT Scholar to help them develop a scientific identity they need to be successful in the fields of biomedical and behavioral sciences.